Where Beginings Meet Ends
by Nebrae
Summary: So wherever did Riku find Destiny's Embrace? While wandering through the darkness, he meets someone who reminds him of a certain Princess of Heart. Set after Kingdom Hearts I.


**A/N:** _So this story is dedicated to a wonderful person who I always enjoy talking to about Kingdom Hearts theories and un answered question. water wolf, I hope you like it!_

_I also haven't played BBS, so please forgive me if Aqua is a bit out of character._

_Please review if you liked it!_

* * *

><p><span>Where Beginnings Meet Ends<span>

He was surrounded by darkness. The oppressing feeling of the shadows surrounding him was making it harder to breathe. They were threatening to swallow him as he walked through blindly; not knowing what he was to do anymore. It all felt so dream like, the calm before the storm. The sense of foreboding that followed him constantly kept him from letting his guard down.

Because of the Heartless.

He was trapped in a game of endurance. How long could he continue to fight them off for? He was on his own, having lost track of the King. Maybe it was Mickey who couldn't see him anymore. Perhaps he had begun fading into the darkness again. His light might be too small to see anymore.

Clutching his chest, the boy almost laughed.

What else was to be expected when he closed the door?

He had to though, it was the only thing they could do to vanquish the heartless from the worlds. He had participated in an act that hurt so many people. At one point, he almost lost the two most dear to him. He fell into darkness once, so he might as well stay where he belongs. But, that self sacrificial action will never be acceptable atonement for his sins.

Even if it was his only choice, it would never be enough.

The realm its self, was very strange to Riku. Who knew how long he'd been here. He had to admit that in this atmosphere of unrest, he always felt a strange sense of peace wash over him at the fact that they were all on the other side. Sora was safe, as was Kairi, and so were the Islands. Everyone he had damned by opening the door had been brought back by him closing it.

He felt a bitter smile pull at his lips. Life couldn't be that simple could it? He could just undo what he's done wrong and everything will be all right?

_Of course not you idiot._

There would still be the scars that had been left behind by the wounds he had inflicted on each and every one of them. He destroyed their home, ruined other worlds, and killed so many. He could never fully make up for his mistakes. He had hurt people, and worked with Maleficent to steal even more humans away from their loved ones.

He sighed and wondered if this was his punishment. Being stuck in pitch black darkness, with nothing to do but try not to get killed and brood over his mistakes. He hadn't been able to rest in a while and began to feel drowsy, and almost didn't sense the shadow sneaking up on him.

Drawing his Soul Eater, he spun around to find the heartless already denigrating. In it's place floated a keyblade. It looked nothing like Sora's, as it had flowers as teeth, and a hilt that looked like a wave. The paopu chain made everything a bit unnerving for him, as it reminded him instantly of home.

_If that was Heaven, then this is deffinetly Hell. _

A pair of footsteps echoed through the space. He looked to see a young women, older than him, with a hairstyle that reminded him of a certain red head's. She looked like she was wearing some strange type of armor on her shoulder. Walking towards the Keyblade. It floated around her, and soon resumed it's place above her, almost as if it were guarding her.

"The Key saved you." Her voice was soft spoken, almost as if it hadn't been used in a while.

"You must have some light worth protecting." Almost rolling his eyes at the obscenity of her words, Riku looked down at his shoes.

A soft giggle caused him to look up slowly. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and felt his gaze harden at the knowing look she was giving him.

"If that's not it, then you must've lost sight of it." She sounded almost reminiscent, and didn't answer. He chose to study her face instead, trying to determine if she was toying with him or not.

"Youre looking for it then? I guess it's easier to spot in total darkness than anywhere else." His frown deepened. He began to wonder if she was making fun of him.

"Or perhaps you're like me. You dove in on purpose to keep someone out." His eyes narrowed at her words, feeling uneasy.

"Maybe it was a bit of both. This Keyblade though. . ." She trailed off, studying him.

"Maybe you can't see it, but the Keyblade definitely saw something worth keeping safe."

He felt even more tense as he saw the mixture of compassion and light in her soft blue eyes. He didn't even know her, and yet she seemed to know almost everything about him so far. To say he felt uncomfortable would be an understatement. He didn't deserve anyone's sympathy. He was far beyond hope now. What did she see that was so special?

Something changed in her expression when she looked back and forth between him and the Keyblade. She blinked, and then continued to speak.

"You know her, don't you? The one this Keyblade belongs to."

She reached out her hand, and summoned it into her grasp. She handed it to him, and there was a small flash of light, almost as if it was a sign of recognition. It dissipated into the flash, and when their hands touched, the young woman smiled.

"It senses the bond your heart has with her. Won't you deliver it to it's rightful bearer?" She asked him quietly while he stared at their hands, not sure if he was going to be able to move.

_Kairi._

The only thing he could find himself able to do was nod, and she smiled, content with his answer. Squeezing his hand, she slipped away and began going back from the direction she came from.

The silver haired boy stared at his hand for a moment before snapping his head to her retreating form.

"Wait!" They both jumped, startled at the urgency in his voice.

"What's your name?"

_Who are you? _

_How do you know all of this? _

_Why are you here? _

A soft smile graced her lips.

"My name is Aqua."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Closing Note:<span>**

_So did you like it? I got the idea when I though of how Riku randomly had the flowery keyblade, and remembered that Aqua was also wandering through the darkness when Riku was in there. So this little idea clicked. _

_For all of the readers of my Kitchen Story, I'll update soon, I promise! I've been sick for a while now, and I've just caught up with my school work._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
